Forming of Team Lionel
Zrina leaned out on the side of the wall of Hydra Head's guild building, her gaze shifting to people as they came and went. They minded their own business except the occasional, cheerful greeting which Zrina kindly returned but she had her attention set out to find this Lionel Jaeger. It seemed at the behest of some of their guild mates they should give becoming a team a try, something the young woman wasn't so quick to jump to the idea of since she preferred working alone. Maybe this was generally the same reason Lionel was suggested to be her partner, he likely often worked alone as well. Sighing, she could only wait patiently to see her suppose-to-be new partner, but she still wasn't overly thrilled to the idea. She had never talked to the guy nor knew how he would act or be like. Was he decent to get along with? Was he a complete pig and arrogant? Or was he plain out cruel and rude? She didn't know exactly what to expect and could only wait, which luckily she was generally a patient kind of girl. Though that was when she noticed someone approaching towards the corner of her eye, causing the young woman to look in the person's direction in wonder if this was perhaps Lionel. A tall, strong man walked through the large halls of the guild building. In his hand was a contract that he recieved from a friend. In his mind he could not stop worrying about his younger brother, Phoenix, who recently went out on a mission of his own. Being the overprotective brother that he is, the man made sure that someone accompanied him. He pushed that thought to the side as he remembered that he was going to meet with someone. A woman by the name of Zrina to be precise, as some of his guildmates told rumors on how beautiful she was. Summoning up his usual swagger, he briskly walked into the foyer where he spoted the dame. Fully armored and ready to go the man by the name of Lionel Jaeger made his appearance. "Well hello gorgeous! I take it that your name is Zrina?" Lionel said with charm and a hint of excitement. He walked past an end table, stealing a random rose from a vase. The mage handed Zrina the rose in hopes that he had set the right impression. The rose was a nice gesture and it wasn't hard to see that Lionel was the type to be a charmer for the ladies, something of which Zrina had heard about. This had made her somewhat even more reluctant to try before but she decided it couldn't hurt to try and from what she could see he at least seemed to be a kind hearted man, which she had no idea behind that charming facade was a worried brother. And at the very least she took the rose out of being polite, even giving him a small smile, "That would be me kind sir, and I take it you are Lionel." She anwered him, giving a kind of small nod to acknowledge the fact that was her and at the very least she was being nice. Though, her gaze went immediately to something in his hands making her wonder if that was a job he happened to pick at the time. Or it could have been anything else. "If you don't mind me asking, but is that a job contract in your hand?" She inquired about, showing genuine wonder since it seemed there was no turning back now as they had made contact and they had to at least attempt to maybe work on this new partnership and possibly become a team. But Zrina knew she would have a hard time accepting this, especially since she preferred working alone and wasn't exactly what you would call trusting and open to others right off the bat. Whether or not Lionel would pick up on this soon enough was beyond her but she hoped he would understand. It was kind of ironic really, that the two were directed to become partners. This could be specifically seen in that their personalities were different and only time would tell how the rest of their time together would be in the coming days. Lionel smiled as he saw Zrina accepting his rose. He was aware of the woman's "lone wolf" mentality and could not blame her. The mage felt forced into being in this situation, as their personalities and methods will clash in the days to come. Aside from that he saw Zrina as another conquest, a woman whose beauty could make any man at least take a second look. He heard her question, looking back on that contract for a mission. He opened it up to review the contents of the document. "Oh this? Yeah, it's an assignment from a Resort on the coast. From what I hear, the client is very worried about a potential terrorist attack," Lionel stated in a professional tone. He checked for a location of this resort, smiling when he finally found it. The mage looked back at Zrina. "Do you, by any chance, enjoy resorts?" Lionel asked in curiosity, smirk across his face. Oh Zrina had evr intention of making Lionel's chances of any flirtations towards her rather difficult, even if that meant having to use her own dry humor to do so. She wasn't the type of woman who was easily suaded by a man's charm and generally tended to chase them away rather then attract them, having expressed no interest in anyone. Even if Lionel didn't sweep her off her feet like other women she was sure maybe in time things could change of at least tolerating and accepting him as a friend, but that would be a long time to come in terms of those dynamics changing. Her attention was once more drawn to the contract, listening as he explained about a resort having problems of potential terrorists, causing her to raise an eye brow at the fact it was even a resort. Now what were the chancs of that happening on their meeting today? The universe just seemed to want to throw her one curve ball after another, having to stop herself from visibly grimacing at the thought of a resort, but inwardly she was cringing. Partly this was because she never really wore showy clothes or really anything short sleeved, and if she did she always had a jacket of some kind to generally hide faint scars that littered much of her body, one already visible upon her face in an X formation in the middle. To say the least she could be a little self-conscious and hardly was looking forward to a resort. "Depends on what you mean by "enjoying" it my new womanizing partner." She told him. Stepping around to see the location though, she waved a hand in front of them to bring up her Archive magic database, shifting the screen to bring up maps she had stored away as information and for just in case when she was lost. After shifting through the areas she finally found the location, nodding to a blinking dot upon the seemingly holographic map, "Seems I found where we need to go." She told him before looking back at Lionel, being ready to go when he was. Lionel shrugged the rejection off. His respect for his new partner only increased, thanks to Zrina's stubborn nature. However he needed to focus on the task at hand, which was to stop those terrorists. He gave her a simple nod. "All right! I'll pack some equipment to take along. You should do the same," Lionel suggested before walking off to his room. He intended to have some fun while fufilling his contract. That would mean that he would be bringing some swimming trunks along some money to stay for a few days. Then he wondered on what Zrina would look like in a one piece swimsuit, smiling at the thought of seeing an attractive woman showing off her assets. Of course his partner would never give him the satisfaction of realizing that vision however, so he brushed that off to the side. Lionel arrived at his room, grabbing a bag to pack all the essentials for their mission. Another thought entered his mind however, something different from his usual thoughts. With the recent surge in demon activity, Lionel has been on edge, despite of hiding it with his normal persona. He looked at his sword, which was hung on the wall as a decoration while he was not in battle. Lionel took the sword and fastened it around his waist. He then walked into the restroom, where he looked in the mirror. It was time for the mage to live up to his namesake as a hunter. "See you back here." Zrina replied before she headed off to her own room to prepare for the job, not quite ecstatic at the thought of this being at a resort. She had never really stayed at one or hardly had the money to, least a majority of her life it had been this way and she only recently began to have enough to have a room at the guild, much of her income from the jobs she took there. But she was at the most satisfied of where she was now, having had little thought but to make a decent living. Like Lionel though, she packed the essentials and contemplated a swimsuit before deciding she might as well bring one. Who knew how long they would be there so maybe enjoying the beach or the pool wouldn't hurt to a degree, not that she would give Lionel much of a chance to see anything of she could avoid it. After double checking she was sure she had everything, even taking some money she had saved up and put it out of sight of prying eyes before throwing her pack across her shoulder. Confident she had everything she finally set off from her room and headed out to meet with her new partner, least for now. Category:GZero945 Category:Rinilya94 Category:Roleplay